Desplanificar
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: A veces es fácil calcular al detalle todo lo que vas a hacer en un día. Una lista sencilla que te ayuda a guiarte en el espacio tiempo como un mapa en el plano. Pero hay personas que esos mapas les hacen sentir encerrados, intentado cumplir expectativas que no son reales. Yamaguchi es un poco de este tipo y eso le ocasiona algún que otro problemilla. - YamaYachi porn.


**NA: Este fanfic es un regalo para la chica de mis sueños, su cumpleaños es el 29 de este mes. En sí yo no acabo de shippear el YamaYachi, porque es todo muy cursi y pesado y a mí eso me cuesta mil escribir, pero ahí va, un fic pornográfico de YamaYachi para él tal y como me pediste, amor platónico.**

Planificar: dícese del acto de elaborar o establecer el plan conforme al que se ha de desarrollar algo, especialmente una actividad.

Yamaguchi Tadashi no era de por sí de esas personas que planificaran su vida, contando los minutos que iban a dedicar al estudio, a la novia o al deporte. Para él el mundo fluía como una canción sosegada pero tampoco como una balada. Por aquel motivo, aquella tarde insólita en el que Yachi y él habían planificado a grandes rasgos su encuentro número, ve tú a saber cuánto, porque llevaban casi un año saliendo juntos, el chico estaba confusamente nervioso.

Con los dedos temblorosos, llamó al timbre, notando sobre su piel el plástico frio que recubría el botón del interfono. En su mente no planificadora en el inicio de aquella cita estresante casi podía imaginar cómo los hilos de cobre recubiertos por goma conducían la electricidad desde el botón hasta el aparato que dejó escuchar un "beep beep" molesto en el interior de la casa.

Más acostumbrada a los planes, Yachi se levantó del sofá, pero también estaba nerviosa. Se había cambiado de ropa mil veces, preguntándose cuál sería la adecuada, pero incapaz de sentirse cómoda con nada. Si bien para su primera cita le había pedido ayuda a Kiyoko, para esta se había sentido incapaz.

Abrió la puerta temblorosa y miró a Tadashi a los ojos, notando como el corazón se le aceleraba a mil por hora.

—Ho-hola — escuchó la voz de Yamaguchi titubear y aquello la relajó un poco.

—Estoy muy muy nerviosa así que podemos ver una peli primero — dijo aquello la rubia en lo que sonó como una única palabra. Notaba la boca seca, el latir de su corazón en las manos y si no sudaba mares era porque su bilogía no era de aquel tipo.

Yamaguchi parpadeó, estaba quieto como una estatua, fijándose en la ropa que llevaba. Una falda y una camiseta sencilla que no decían nada más allá, pero bajo aquella falda se fijó que en vez de llevar sus habituales leotardos, llevaba unas medias con ligero. Trago saliva y tras inspirar profundamente la miró de nuevo sin haber oído lo que ella había dicho.

Hitoka se miró los pies y pasó una mano por sus piernas, sintiendo el tacto de aquellas medias finas de color negro transparente y sonrojándose cómo si toda la sangre de su cuerpo solo alimentara de oxígeno a su cerebro.

— Es que… — no pudo continuar la frase. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, allí plantados durante casi un minuto entero.

"Después de un año, esto no debería ser tan complicado" se dijo a si mismo Tadashi e hizo amago de entrar en la casa. Yachi se apartó dejándole pasar y cerró la puerta después de que él se quitara los zapatos y caminara despacio hasta el comedor. No se había deshecho de su abrigo todavía, por lo que la rubia se acercó para ayudarle a hacerlo y sus manos se rozaron.

Aquellos dedos se habían agarrado múltiples veces, se habían besado muchas veces antes, y sin embargo aquel día parecía que era la primera vez. A pesar del profundo bochorno que sentían, Tadashi se deshizo del abrigo cuando una caja de preservativos cayó al suelo desde el bolsillo de este y el chico no pudo más que volver a coger aire.

—En realidad no tenemos por qué hacer esto — dijo de golpe Yamaguchi. Le temblaban las manos y se sentía confuso, pero no quería seguir de aquel modo. — Solo dije que lo hiciéramos porque Tanaka escuchó que íbamos a estar solos toda la noche y ya sabes como es y…

Ambos desviaron la mirada a otro lado. Hitoka se mordió los labios, aun sosteniendo el abrigo del moreno y evitando encontrar los preservativos dentro de su campo de visión.

—En realidad yo… Yo quería que pasara — dijo en voz muy baja la chica.

—¡Entonces lo haremos! — contestó Yamaguchi con una decisión que él mismo desconocía tener. Alargó sus brazos hasta la chica y la abrazo aún sin mirarla. Sentía que todo aquello era forzado y no estaba seguro de que fuera lo más adecuado.

—Pero primero vemos una peli — añadió la rubia dejando el abrigo encima de una de las sillas del comedor. Había dejado palomitas preparadas en la mesa, también estaba el DVD encendido y solo hacía falta pulsar en el botón del play.

Ambos dos se sentaron en el sofá separados el uno del otro por un cojín, una barrera simbólica que se contradecía con las supuestas intenciones de aquella cita. La película era una comedia romántica que por línea general aburría a Yamaguchi, pero como estaba tan nervioso casi le interesaban las palabras de aquella americana de ojos azules que parecía no tener claro si quería o no quería al chico protagonista.

Tras treinta minutos de pesadez, Yamaguchi se relajó, apoyándose sobre aquel cojín. Aquello distendió el ambiente calculado y las manos de Hitoka empezaron a acariciar con suavidad el cuero cabelludo del chico. Sus mechones castaños se enredaban entre los dedos de la chica, que hacía movimientos circulares casi de forma inconsciente con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Sus dedos descendieron hasta su cuello, haciéndole leves cosquillas, que Yamaguch respondió con una risa e incorporándose para rodearla con sus brazos. Olió el pelo de ella, que desprendía aquel aroma de camomila que tenía el champú que usaba, y después la besó en la mejilla de forma cuidadosa.

Yachi respondió a aquel beso con otro, esta vez en los labios de él. De forma sutil, se escurrió en el sofá, pegándose a él y deshaciéndose del cojín que le separaba. Y aquel acto tan absurdo rompió la atmosfera. Las medias de la chica se engancharon en la mal recortada uña de él, rompiéndolas sin querer y emitiendo un leve ruido que les despertó de aquel extraño hechizo.

Se miraron por un instante, sus ojos detonaban las dudas que sentían frente a aquella situación. Yamaguchi tragó saliva de nuevo, a pesar de que quería complacer sobre todas las cosas a Yachi con su decisión de perder la virginidad juntos aquel día, no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante. Se sentía ligeramente perturbado, como si estuviera atado de pies y manos, algo perdido y sin saber muy bien que hacer, aunque no en un sentido absolutamente literal.

Sin pensar demasiado, Tadashi se levantó del sofá y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

— Lo-lo... lo siento, pero es que creo que no puedo, no estoy cómodo y no saldría bien — dijo para instantes después coger el abrigo y salir de la casa escopeteado sin mediar una sola palabra más.

Yachi se quedó allí sentada. Parecía profundamente tranquila, pero lejos de aquello, su mente maquinaba millones de posibilidades por las cuales Yamaguchi habría reaccionado de aquella forma. Ella, que no había puesto velas por todas partes para evitar un posible incendio que estropeara la velada, sin darse cuenta había estropeado todo. En su cabeza solo se formulaba la idea, con diferentes formas, de que en realidad a Yamaguchi ella no le gustara nada.

"Quizá le gusta otra chica, pero ella le rechazó", "Quizá le gustan los chicos y me ha usado de tapadera", "Quizá…" pero el resultado de todas aquellas opciones siempre era que a Yamaguchi nunca le había gustado ella, generando una profunda ansiedad en la chica.

Lejos de aquello, el motivo de todos aquellos nervios partía de lo mucho que a él le gustaba la rubia. Tras vomitar detrás de un edificio y reflexionar un poco, Tadashi sacó el teléfono móvil, abrió el kakao Talk y escribió un mensaje a Hitoka.

[29/11 18:31] Yams: Lo siento, es que no sé qué me ha pasado. Espero que no estés molesta…

[29/11 18:31] Yams: Si quieres puedo volver, pero sin pensar en todo lo planeado porque, bueno, no sé, no encaja ¿sabes?

[29:11 18:38] Yams: Si no mañana podríamos ir al acuario, no sé, quiero que nos veamos y hablemos ¿vale? Lo siento.

El chico esperó un rato esperando alguna respuesta, lejos de obtenerla en los siguientes minutos, decidió irse a su casa. Prefería no hablar con nadie, así que ni siquiera le contó a Tsukishima lo ocurrido, tan sólo se encerró en su cuarto y durmió hasta la mañana siguiente.

El motivo por el cual Yachi no contestó, fue porque se quedó dormida en el sofá, pensando en todos aquellos posibles motivos que no la llevaban a nada.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron en la estación para ir al pequeño acuario de Sendai. Era un establecimiento pequeño con apenas tres tanques que mostraban algunos peces del Pacífico.

La conversación pendiente quedó en pausa desde el primer momento que se vieron. Era mucho más fácil eludir lo ocurrido que enfrentarlo, así que simplemente se dedicaron a mirar los peces. En la mente de Yachi solo cabía la opción obsesiva de que todo era una mentira y en la de Yamaguchi la de que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para compensar a la chica por el desastre acontecido.

En aquellas tres salas, completamente a oscuras, solo podían ver la iluminación de los tanques en donde los peces nadaban de un lado a otro. Yachi se concentró en uno en concreto, era pequeño y parecía aletear con impulso casi de una forma agresiva persiguiendo a un pez infinitamente más tranquilo pero también más grande.

—En realidad este acuario es tan pequeño — dijo Yamaguchi fijándose en las escasas algas que habían puesto en aquel decorado marino que debía decepcionar hasta a los mismos peces.

— Sí, es un poco decepcionante — dijo Hitoka sin intención de herir profundamente a Tadashi, tal como acaba de hacer.

La mente del chico empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Si bien era cierto que no se le daba nada bien planificar, era un genio a la hora de improvisar; en los exámenes, en el vóley, el vida. O quizá no, pero el asunto era que no importaba, sacó su cartera y comprobó el dinero que tenía. "Será suficiente" se dijo y entonces miró fijamente a Yachi antes de tomarla por la muñeca.

—Ahora necesito que confíes en mi plenamente — dijo tremendamente nervioso, temiendo trabarse con las palabras. No esperó a que la chica asintiera, que tiró de ella mientras salía corriendo a la estación de tren.

Yachi, casi sin aliento, le siguió hasta la estación de trenes e intentó fijarse qué destino seleccionaba en la máquina expendedora de billetes pero apenas lo logró y tan solo descubrió lo que iban a hacer cuando ya se encontraban en el andén. Yamaguchi no hablaba, solo actuaba.

La línea amarilla separaba el lado dónde se encontraban los pasajeros y dónde paraban los trenes. Una gran pantalla luminosa indicaba las salidas y entradas como en una estación normal cuando el tren bala que se dirigía a Tokio estacionó frente a ellos y Tadashi la arrastró a dentro del vagón en cuanto las puertas se abrieron sin dejar salir a los pasajeros que allí se bajaban.

—¿¡Vamos a Tokio!?— preguntó con cara de susto Yachi antes de que Tadashi se sentara en uno de los sillones blancos del vagón. Él asintió como si no fuera suficientemente evidente.

—Claro, vamos a ver un acuario de verdad — dijo indicándole a ella que por favor se sentara.

Se mantuvieron completamente en silencio durante los primeros minutos del trayecto hasta que a final la chica rompió con aquella dinámica que le ponía un poco los pelos de punta.

—Creo que te has vuelto un poco loco…— dijo con un hilillo de voz.

—En cierto modo si — añadió Yamaguchi y extendió su brazo para cogerla de la mano. — Es que todo lo de ayer, todo el plan, me pone nervioso porque al tenerlo todo calculado siento que hay expectativas y eso… bueno, me hace sentir como que no tengo el control de nada.

Yachi dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Le costaba empatizar con aquella idea. Ella era más bien lo contrario, los planes detallados la relajaban.

—Para mí es más bien el contrario pero… Supongo que sé que quieres decir.

Yamaguchi miró por la ventana en la que apenas se veía nada. Los colores del pasaje se veían como rallas que se difuminaban debido a la velocidad del tren.

—Entonces tenemos que intentar confiar el uno en el otro — dijo sin soltarle la mano. El tacto suave de la piel de Yachi le calmaba ante la idea de expresar todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza.— Tú tienes que confiar en mi cuando improvise, y entonces yo lo haré cuando tú planifiques.

Ella amplificó su sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yamaguchi, después de todo sí le gustaba a Yamaguchi y solo era otra más de sus paranoias habituales.

— Entonces vamos primero a ver los pingüinos, y luego tú decides — dijo tratando de adaptarse a la idea de planificar menos, pero sin dejar de hacerlo completamente.

Él se giró a mirarla y asintió, cuando Hitoka levantó la cabeza para mirarle, los labios de Tadashi acariciaron los de ella de forma suave. El chico le soltó la mano y pasó sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de ella, acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Yachi abrió la boca ligeramente dejando que él introdujera su lengua poco a poco y notando su cálido aliento.

En aquel momento los brazos de Yachi rodearon el cuerpo de él, cuando un leve carraspeo les devolvió a la realidad de dónde se encontraban. Era una señora del asiento vecino que se quejaba sin remilgos. Los dos adolescentes se pusieron rojos como tomates y Yachi bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Para evitar el bochorno, Yamaguchi se levantó y agarró a Yachi de la mano dispuesto a moverse de sitio. Caminó a paso lento por el vagón hasta encontrar el baño de chicas. Su mente en un estado normal le habría dicho "¡NOOOO!" cómo en una alarma de la conducta adecuada, pero la alarma no sonaba en aquel preciso instante. Se metió en el baño con Hitoka y cerró el pestillo.

Al estar los dos solos se miraron de golpe y las muecas de horror que ambos tenían se trasformaron en una risa divertida.

—¿Has visto la cara de esa señora? — preguntó Yamaguchi cuando la risa se lo permitió. Tenía grabados sus rasgos, con expresión completamente escandalizada.

—Sí, creo que tenía envidia, porque tengo un novio muy guapo — contestó Hitoka para después forzar una sonrisa dulce, cuando en realidad se moría de vergüenza por decir aquello. Sabía que era absurdo, pero igual aún le costaba expresar aquellas cosas.

Yamaguchi la miró desviar la mirada y pasarse el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Le gustaba fijarse en aquellas pequeñas cosas que hacía, que parecían pequeños encantamientos que le enamoraban más. Se acercó a ella despacio y levantó levemente su barbilla para terminar aquel beso que habían empezado en los asientos del vagón. Ella respondió rodeándole con los brazos mientras pasaba sus manos por la espada.

Aquel aseo era estrecho, pequeño, con cierto olor a desinfectante, pero ninguno de aquellos detalles parecían ser relevantes. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Yamaguchi, que instintivamente apoyó a Yachi contra la puerta. Ella se sorprendió ante aquella reacción, pero respondió besándole con más intensidad. La sensación de su boca húmeda contra la suya propia, su lengua dentro de esta la estimulaba a ser más activa de lo que ella realmente creía que podía ser. Lo dedos de Yachi se escurrieron bajo la camiseta de él, acariciando definitivamente la piel cálida del chico.

Yamaguchi se adelantó tocándole los pechos por encima de la camisa, pero enseguida se retiró a mirarla sintiéndose cómo si no le hubiera pedido permiso para aquello. Yachi se rió tímida, y no sin sonrojo desabrochó los botones y colocó la mano de Yamaguchi sobre el sujetador.

—Está bien, si me molesta algo te lo diré — dijo la chica antes de besarle de nuevo. Notaba los dedos de Yamaguchi retirar levemente el sujetador hacía abajo y acariciar sus senos. Dejó escapar un jadeo. El contacto era frío pero placentero.

Para Tadashi la situación no era demasiado diferente. Notaba como toda la sangre se amontonaba en su entrepierna, extendiéndose un profundo calor en todo su cuerpo, sobrándole la ropa. Por aquel motivo, al notar las manos de la rubia desabrochando su cinturón, a pesa de sentir si habitual timidez, se sintió aliviado. Sus pantalones cayeron hasta el suelo dejando a la vista unos calzoncillos blancos y verdes.

Él se mordió los labios y descendió sus manos a través de la cinturilla de la chica, levantando la falda y colando sus dedos por sus braguitas de gatitos que en realidad ya había visto mil veces cuando ella saltaba o se caía al suelo. Con la otra mano dejó caer aquella prenda por sus piernas, pero sin prestarles demasiada atención. Acarició sus genitales notando su humedad, introduciendo un poco los dedos dentro de ella.

Yachi abrió las piernas un poco después de deshacerse de la ropa interior. Sus jadeos iban en aumento, así que se colocó una mano entre los labios y apretó con la intención de hacer menos ruido. Con la otra mano tiró de la goma de los bóxers de Yamaguchi dejando a la vista su erección para darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo los preservativos. Aquel era otro de los motivos por los que no le gustaba la improvisación.

El chico la miró confundido cuando ella le apartó las manos de ella mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—¿Eh? — preguntó Yamaguchi confundido, antes de percatarse por qué reaccionaba de aquel modo. Acto seguido se arrodillo frente a ella. — Lo tengo todo controlado.

Después de aquello sonrió, buscando entre el amasijo de ropa que eran sus pantalones su bolsillo. Hizo aquello sin mirar, a la par que ocultaba su cabeza entre la falda de Yachi, lamiéndole el muslo y sorprendiéndola un poco. Palpando entre su ropa encontró su cartera, la cual abrió para sacar de esta un preservativo envuelto en un plástico metalizado de color amarillento. Lo sostuvo en la mano mientras recorría con la lengua la textura suave de la entrepierna de la chica, notando el ligero sabor salado de sus fluidos.

Ella jadeó aún más al contacto de la legua de Tadashi, notando su respiración agitada. Sabía que si hacían mucho ruido volvería a pasar algo parecido al carraspeo de una señora mientras se besaban, solo que esta vez sería todavía más bochornoso. Así pues apretó más los labios contra su propia mano, pero resultaba complicado. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía su propio cuerpo, aquel ligero placer que poco a poco se convertía en la casi necesidad de introducir algo en el interior de su vagina y como su cuerpo respondía solo haciendo que abriera más las piernas.

Yamaguchi paró por un instante y se incorporó. Estaba algo ansiosos, así que intentó abrir el preservativo de forma torpe, consiguiéndolo al fin con los dientes. Colocó el trozo de látex blanco-amarillento sobre su pene y lo deslizó despacio sintiendo un leve calambre de placer, sosegado solo por la pequeña presión que este realizaba sobre su miembro.

Acto seguido, giraron sobre ellos mimos y Yachi se apoyó sobre el lavabo, abriendo las piernas y rodeando la cadera de Yamaguchi con estas. Ambos se miraron por un instante, sabiendo lo raro que era que no hubieran podido hacer aquello tranquilamente en casa, pero sí allí en el baño del tren.

El chico sujetó su pene y lo colocó en la entrada de la vagina de Yachi. Seguidamente procedió a introducirlo despacio, sin apartar la mirada de la cara de la chica, más que cuando sintió el calor y la humedad de la cavidad. Aquellas sensaciones juntas sobre su propia piel le estremecieron y dejó escapar un leve gemido.

—Continua, no te detengas — casi suplico Hitoka en un hilillo de voz, cuando el empezó a embestirá a ritmo sosegado. Ella imitó el rito moviéndose levemente, como recibiendo aquellas actividad casi al mismo tiempo.

No se prolongó mucho tiempo, cuando el placer de ambos aumentó considerablemente. Era una sensación pletórica y extraña, diferente. La rubia apenas podía clasificar sus sensaciones, todas marcadas por un ritmo cardiaco acelerado y la sensación abrumadora de necesitar que la embistiera con más rapidez, algo que Yamaguchi hacía más por propia exigencia que porque ella se lo pidiera.

Un pequeño grito agudo escapó entre los labios de Hitoka, solo parado porque aún mantenía su propia mano en la boca, cuando Yamaguchi paró de embestirla completamente cansado. Se había corrido, y notaba como su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el efecto del orgasmo, que apaciguó la tensión de sus músculos mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia.

Yachi pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Yamaguchi una vez volvió en si de su propio orgasmo, sintiéndose cómoda con aquella postura en realidad un poco forzada. Él se separó levemente de ella y la miró. En aquel momento el preservativo cayó al suelo por el propio peso, y él lo recogió para después tirarlo a la basura.

—¿Estás…— empezó a decir Yamaguchi, cuando Hitoka le puso un dedo en los labios pidiéndole silencio.

—Estoy perfectamente — dijo ella bajando del lavabo y abrazándole.

— No creo que podamos quedarnos más aquí sin llamar la atención — mencionó el chico mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Hitoka asintió y empezó a colocarse la ropa de nuevo, algo que Yamaguchi imitó.

"Próxima estación, Tohoku Shinkansen Tokio, enlance con JRmetro y otros trenes de cercanías" sonó desde la megafonía del tren.

La chica se lavó las manos y después se mojó la cara bajo la atenta mirada de Yamaguchi.

— Vamonos a ver pingüinos — le dijo ella cuando se giró, abriendo la puerta y saliendo a fuera del baño.

Él la imitó y después salió del baño, para cogerle la mano mientras pensaba "vamos a un acuario de verdad".


End file.
